wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Hrabia Sandorf/I/8
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VIII. Dom rybaka Andrzeja Ferrata. Andrzej Ferrato był Korsykaninem, rodem z Santa Manza, małego portu departamentu Surténe, w południowej części wyspy. Na tym to ścieśnionem morzu, pomiędzy Korsyką a Włochami, niekiedy nawet pomiędzy skałami cieśniny Bonifacia i Sardynią, Andrzej Ferrato trudnił się rybołostwem. Przed dwudziestu latami poślubił młodą dziewczynę z Surténe, a we dwa lata później, żona powiła mu córkę, której dano imię Marya. Zapobiegliwemu i dzielnemu rybakowi dobrze się powodziło, tembardziej, iż trudnił się też wydobywaniem z morza korali. Jego żona była kobietą pracowitą, skrzętną i utrzymywała dom we wzorowym porządku. Oboje umieli czytać, pisać i rachować, co nie jest bez znaczeniu w kraju, gdzie na dwakroć sześćdziesiąt tysięcy wyspiarzy zaledwo sto pięćdziesiąt tysięcy jest czytających. Andrzej Ferrato, aczkolwiek włoskiego pochodzenia, był przejęty duchem francuskim, co też było powodem, że w swojej ojczyźnie niewiele miał przyjaciół. W rzeczy samej ta część kraju, zdala od Bastyi i Ajaccio, jako też od główniejszych miejscowości, w których znajdują się władze administracyjne i sądowe, zamieszkałą jest przez ludność butną i nieprzychylną narodowości francuskiej. Na Korsyce, pomiędzy nieprzychylnością a nienawiścią nie ma różnicy. Do rozlewu krwi niewiele też potrzeba. Pewnego dnia, podrażniony Andrzej Ferrato, zabił w przystępie gniewu znanego nicponia, który ośmielił mu się grozić. Po tym czynie nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak tylko ratować się ucieczką, nie chcąc pozostać w ciągłej walce z przyjaciółmi i krewnemi zabitego, której następstwem, byłby niewątpliwie szereg morderstw. Przeniósł się więc w porę do Sardynii wraz z żoną i córką, sprzedawszy całe swe mienie w Santa Manza. Zabójstwo to jednak, choć dokonane w obronie życia, droczyło sumienie Andrzeja Ferrato. Zabobonny, jak każdy Włoch, postanowił je czemś odkupić. Wyobraził sobie, że pozbawienie życia bliźniego dopiero wtedy będzie mu wybaczonem, gdy uratuje życie innemu z narażeniem własnego. Jednakże Andrzej Ferrato niedługo pozostał w Sardynii, obawiając się tu zemsty, która mogła dosięgnąć i jego rodzinę. Przeniósł się więc do Ankony, a korzystając z nadarzającej mu się sposobności, przepłynął Adryatyk i osiadł na wybrzeżach Istryi. W taki to sposób Korsykanin dostał się do Rovigno, gdzie w małym tym porcie zamieszkał i rozpoczął znowu zawód rybaka. Zwolna też powrócił dobrobyt, a w lat dziesięć po przesiedleniu się, urodził mu się syn, nazwany Luigi któremu matka dając życie zakończyła własne. Od chwili owdowienia, Andrzej Ferrato żył jedynie dla swych dzieci. Marya, dziś ośmnasto letnia dziewczyna, stała się drugą matką o dziesięć lat młodszego brata, odziedziczywszy po swej rodzicielce wszystkie jej przymioty. Rybakowi powodziło się coraz lepiej i nie żałował wcale, że porzucił Santa Manza, tem bardziej, że będąc zręcznym, roztropnym i usłużnym, pozyskał przyjaciół na całem wybrzeżu. Ale pomimo to, rybak z Santa Manza nie zapomniał o swojem postanowieniu uratowania życia za życie odebrane. Z tego to powodu, gdy dwóch zbiegów pojawiło się u jego progu, odgadłszy kim byli i na jakie niebezpieczeństwo się naraża, przyjmując ich do swego domu, nie wahał się powiedzieć: „Wejdźcie”, dodając w myśli: „Niech nas Bóg wspiera!” Patrol jednak minęła dom rybaka, nie zatrzymując się, a hrabia Sandorf i Batory mogli bezpiecznie przynajmniej kilka godzin spocząć. Dom ten stał o pięćset kroków od miasta, na skalistym poziomie, z widokiem na morze. Składał się z czterech pokojów, kuchni i komórki, podczas gdy pół morgowy ogród, starannie utrzymany, zasilał wszelkie potrzeby domowe. Andrzej Ferrato wprowadził swoich gości do głównej sali, niezbyt wykwintnie, ale praktycznie umeblowanej, gdzie widać było skrzętną rękę gospodyni. — Przedewszystkiem musicie się posilić — rzekł rybak. — Prawie umieramy z głodu — odparł Sandorf. — Od dwudziestu godzin nie mieliśmy nic w ustach. — Czy słyszysz, Maryo? — spytał gospodarz. Po krótkiej chwili, Marya postawiła na stole, nakrytym czystym obrusem, wieczerzę, składującą się z ryb, wieprzowego mięsa i chleba, nie zapomniawszy podać tez flaszki krajowego wina i nieco owoców. Hrabia Sandorf i Stefan Batory, przyciśnięci do ostateczności prześladującym ich głodem, zajadali swobodnie, jakby we własnym domu, nie mówiąc ani słowa, ale przypatrując się uważnie rybakowi, jego córce i synowi. Andrzej Ferrato liczył natenczas około czterdziestu dwóch lat. Był to człowiek o poważnem, nieco smętnem obliczu, któremu czarne oczy, pełne wyrazu, dodawały wiele uroku. Miał na sobie ubranie, jakie noszą zazwyczaj rybacy wybrzeży morza Adryatyekiego, pod którem łatwo było dopatrzyć silnych i potężnych kształtów. Marya była słusznego wzrostu, silnej budowy, więcej przystojna, aniżeli ładna. Ciemne jej sploty i oko czarne, pełne ognia, przy smagłem obliczu, stanowiły wdzięczną harmonię z młodością, widoczną w jej twarzy i ruchach. Pełna energii i spokoju, budziła podziw rzadką przytomnością umysłu i statecznością, z którą w tak młodym wieku spełniała obowiązki opiekunki młodszego brata i gospodyni. Próżnemi też okazywały się wszelkie zabiegi młodych rybaków o jej rękę, bo całe jej życie należało do ojca i nieletniego brata. To też i młody Luigi był dzielnym i pracowitym chłopakiem. Towarzyszył on ojcu we wszystkich niemal wyprawach z obnażoną głową, nie obawiając się ani wiatru, ani deszczu. Kochał ojca, a ubóstwiał siostrę. Sandorf, przypatrując się nie bez wewnętrznego zadowolenia tej rodzinie, był pewnym, że znajduje się pomiędzy zacnymi ludźmi. Po skończonej wieczerzy Andrzej Ferrato powstał. — Idźcie panowie wypocząć — rzekł z powagą. — Nie spostrzeżono was tu wchodzących... Jutro pomówimy... — Nie, Andrzeju Ferrato, przenigdy! — odparł Sandorf. — Teraz możemy się oddalić. Powinniśmy opuścić ten dom, gdyż bytność nasza może stać się przyczyną wielkiego nieszczęścia... — Tak, idźmy! dorzucił Stefan Batory — a Bóg niech wam wynagrodzi za to, coście dla nas zrobili! — Idźcie spać, potrzeba wam wypoczynku — mówił dalej rybak. — Tego wieczora całe wybrzeże jest strzeżone. Wszystkie okręta wstrzymano, nie można nic robić tej nocy... — Niech i tak będzie, mój przyjacielu — odparł hr. Sandorf. — Proszę was o to. Andrzej Ferrato zamyślił się po tych słowach. — Jeszcze tylko zapytam — rzekł rybak. — Było was czterech w twierdzy Pizino. Jest was tylko dwóch?... trzeci ma być uwolniony... — Sarkany! zawołał Maciej Sandorf, zapalając się strasznym gniewem na samo wspomnienie o tym nędzniku. — A czwarty?... — spytał Stefan Batory, nie mając odwagi dokończyć zapytania. — Czwarty żyje — odpowiedział Andrzej Ferrato. — Nastąpiła zwłoka w wykonaniu wyroku. — Żyje?! — wyszeptał Stefan Batory. — Tak! rzeki ironicznie hr. Sandorf. — Czekają naszego schwytania, ażeby pozwolić nam umrzeć razem. — Maryo — odezwał się, Andrzej Ferrato — zaprowadź naszych gości do pokoju, znajdującego się po drugiej stronie domu, ale bez światła. Nie dobrzeby było, gdyby widziano tego wieczora oświecone okna. Potem możesz się położyć. Ja i Luigi będziemy czuwali. — Chodźcie panowie! — rzekła młoda dziewczyna. Hrabia Sandorf i Stefan Batory uścisnęli serdecznie dłoń poczciwego rybaka, poczem udali się do wskazanego im pokoju, gdzie na wygodnych posłaniach spoczęli nareszcie po tylu trudach i przeciwnościach. Ale Andrzej Ferrato nie kładł się wcale, lecz kilkakrotnie z domu wychodził, pragnąc się upewnić, że go nikt nie podpatruje, nie śledzi. Noc przeszła spokojnie, a rybak, który pilnie czuwał nie spostrzegł nic podejrzanego. Nazajutrz dnia 18 czerwca, Andrzej Ferrato udał się do miasta, gdy goście jego jeszcze spali, aby zbadać, co lud mówi o wypadkach, które już przez poszukiwanie żandarmeryi stały się głośnemi. Około godziny jedenastej z rana rybak powrócił do domu z dość pomyślnemi wieściami. Zastał już hrabiego Sandorfa i Batorego przy śniadaniu. — Co słyszałeś nowego, mój przyjacielu! — zapytał hrabia Sandorf, gdy Andrzej Ferrato zamknął drzwi za sobą. — Zdaje mi się — odparł rybak — że w tej chwili nie grozi wam żadne niebezpieczeństwo. — Ale co też mówią w mieście? — zagadnął Stefan Batory. — Opowiadają sobie o dwóch obcych, których spostrzeżono wczoraj rano na wybrzeżach kanału Léme... a jeżeli mowa o was, panowie... — Tak, o nas — odparł Stefan Batory. — Jakiś człowiek pracujący w kopalniach, idąc spostrzegł nas i zadenuncyował. Batory opowiedział też przy tej sposobności rybakowi całą podsłuchaną z ukrycia rozmowę. — Nie wiecie też, panowie, jak się nazywa ten nędznik? — spytał rybak. — Nie widzieliśmy go — dodał Sandorf — słyszeliśmy tylko, co mówił. — To bardzo źle — mówił Andrzej Ferrato — najważniejszą jednak jest rzeczą, że znikliście bez śladu, zresztą, gdyby nawet ludzie miejscowi domyślili się, że jesteście w moim domu, to nikt-by nie zdradził. Uważałem, że macie sympatyą w tym kraju. — O wiem o tem — rzekł na to Sandorf — i wcale mnie to nie dziwi, bo lud tego kraju prawym był zawsze. Ale chodzi tu o władze, które nie pominą żadnych środków, aby nas odszukać. — Powszechnie utrzymują, że jesteście już po tamtej stronie Adryatyckiego morza, to powinnoby was nieco uspokoić — ciągnął dalej rybak. — I daj Boże, by się to jak najprędzej stało! — dodała Marya, wznosząc oczy do nieba. — I stanie się, moje drogie dziecko — odrzekł hrabia Sandorf głosem zupełnej wiary — stanie się za Bożą pomocą... — I moją, panie hrabio! — dorzucił Andrzej Ferrato. — A teraz idę do moich codziennych zajęć, bo zawsze widzą mnie wszyscy wraz z moim synem przy czółnie i sieci, więc nieobecność moja nagła mogłaby wzbudzić niepotrzebne podejrzenia. Chciałbym też, zanim coś postanowię, zbadać, zkąd wiatr wieje... Pozostańcie więc panowie w tym pokoju i nie wychodźcie wcale, by was nie spostrzeżono. Za godzinę powrócę. Mówiąc te słowa Andrzej Ferrato pożegnał swoich gości i wyszedł wraz z Luigim, pozostawiając Maryą przy zwykłej pracy u progu. Tymczasem Korsykańczyk spotkał kilku rybaków, którzy przechadzali się na brzegu morza. Z przezorności rozmawiał z nimi przez chwilę o pogodzie, wczorajszej burzy, zamiarach dzisiejszego połowu. Wkrótce jednak pożegnał towarzyszów i udał się w swoje stronę. Po chwili można go już było widzieć rozciągającego na słońcu sieci wraz z Luigim. Po upływie dwóch godzin, rybak powrócił do domu i polecił swemu synowi niektóre drobniejsze przygotowania. W dziesięć minut później, wypaliwszy na progu swego domu fajeczkę, Andrzej Ferrato udał się do pokoju, w którym hrabia Sandorf i Stefan Batory powrotu jego oczekiwali. — Panie hrabio — rzekł rybak — wiatr wieje od lądu, mam więc nadzieję, że morze będzie spokojne tej nocy. Najlepiej zatem zrobicie, jeżeli wsiądziecie ze mną do łodzi. Stać się to może dziś około godziny dziesiątej wieczorem... O tej porze przesunięcie się nieznacznie pomiędzy skałami do czółenka, za pomocą którego dostaniemy się do mego żaglowca... Poczem, puścimy się natychmiast na pełne morze, nie budząc podejrzeń, gdyż mówiłem, że jadę dziś w nocy na połów... Gdyby powiew wiatru od morza był zbyt silny, popłyniemy wzdłuż wybrzeży, a wylądujemy dopiero minąwszy austryacką granicę... — A gdyby wiatr przeciwny — spytał hrabia Sandorf — nie przeszkadzał nam, co zamyślasz uczynić, przyjacielu? — Przepłyniemy Adryatyk — odparł rybak — i wylądujemy w okolicach Rimini lub też w pobliżu ujścia rzeki Po. — Czy żaglowiec ten zdolnym jest odbyć taką podróż? — zagadnął Stefan Batory. — Spodziewam się — mówił dalej rybak — zresztą wypróbowałem go już nieraz, nawet w czasach burzliwych, a wreszcie należy coś i zaryzykować... — Chętnie stawimy czoło niebezpieczeństwu — odparł Sandorf — ale nie chcielibyśmy, abyś ty, nasz dobroczyńca, narażał się dla nas... — Zostaw pan już to mnie — rzekł Andrzej Ferrato — moim obowiązkiem uratować wam życie... — Obowiązkiem? — Nie inaczej. I Korsykanin opowiedział wszystkie swe przygody, skutkiem których zmuszonym się ujrzał opuścić Santa Manza i dla czego pragnął z narażeniem własnego życia ratować zbiegów. — Zacne serce! — zawołał Sandorf, wzruszony tem opowiadaniem. Po chwili dodał: — Ale czy się puścimy brzegami za austryacką granicę, czy też przez Adryatyk, pociągnie to za sobą długą twą nieobecność, poczciwy nasz przyjacielu, która może stać się podejrzaną... Nie chcielibyśmy, abyś ułatwiwszy nam ucieczkę sam został uwięzionym. — Nie obawiajcie się tego, moi panowie — odpowiedział Andrzej Ferrato. — Często nie bywam w domu pięć lub sześć dni, gdy robię większy połów. Zresztą tak trzeba zrobić i tak zrobimy. Rybak nie chciał zmienić swego postanowienia. Plan Andrzeja Ferrata zdawał się zresztą najlepszym już z tego powodu, że wykonanie jego nie nastręczało zbyt wielkich trudności. Niełatwą może rzeczą było dostanie się do czółna, jednakże wśród ciemnej nocy i gęstej mgły i to nie zdawało się być niemożebnem. — Jak daleko w prostej linii do wybrzeży włoskich? — spytał Stefan Batory. — Około pięćdziesięciu mil. — A jak długo potrzeba płynąć? — Przy obecnym wietrze możemy się tam dostać za dwanaście godzin. Ale brak wam, panowie, pieniędzy, bez których obejść się niepodobna... Weźcie zatem ten pas skórzany... jest w niem 300 guldenów. — Andrzeju Ferrato... — rzekł Sandorf. — Pieniądze te zwrócicie mi później — odparł rybak — gdy odzyskacie wolność. A teraz czekajcie cierpliwie nadejścia nocy... Po takiem postanowieniu, Andrzej Ferrato wyszedł z pokoju i zabrał się do swoich zwykłych zajęć, pracując to na wybrzeżu to znów przy domu, podczas gdy Luigi przenosił nieznacznie żywność na pokład żaglowca. Wszystko to nie zwracało niczyjej uwagi i zdawało się, że nic nie może sparaliżować planów rybaka. Z przezorności Andrzej Ferrato nie odwiedzał nawet więcej swych gości, a Maciej Sandorf i Stefan Batory pozostawali zawsze w swem ukryciu. Jednak w ciągu dnia kilku i sąsiadów rybaka przychodziło bądź to zasięgnąć jego rady, bądź też na zwykłą gawędę. Andrzej Ferrato przyjmował ich w jadalnej sali, częstując winem, jak zwykle. W taki sposób przeminęła większa część dnia. Kilkakrotnie była nawet mowa o zbiegach. Chwilowo rozeszła się wieść, że zostali schwytani w pobliżu kanału, od strony Quarnero. Pogłoska ta nie została sprawdzoną. Wszystko zdawało się, sprzyjać zamiarom rybaka. Jak wiadomo, zakaz odpłynięcia okrętów z portu odnosił się tylko do większych statków, a nie do łodzi rybackich, które były na całem wybrzeżu. Żaglowiec Andrzeja Ferrato stał zawsze zdala od portu. Ale Andrzej Ferrato otrzymał wizytę, której się wcale nie spodziewał. Odwiedziny te zdziwiły i zaniepokoiły go zarazem. Właśnie biła ósma godzina na zegarze, a Marya zajęta przygotowaniem wieczerzy, zamyślała nakryć stół w jadalnej sali, gdy do domu zapukano. Andrzej Ferrato, nie wahał się zaprosić przybywającego gościa, ale jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy ujrzał w progu Hiszpana Karpenę. Przybywający był rodem z Almajaty, małej mieściny prowincyi Malaga. Ratując się ucieczką przed ścigającą go władzą za popełnioną zbrodnię, schronił się w Istryi. Tu, pracując w kopalniach, a częściej jeszcze trudniąc się przemytnictwem soli, zarabiał zaledwie tyle, że mu starczyło na życie. Był to mężczyzna silnie zbudowany, liczący lat dwadzieścia pięć, mały, ale barczysty. Wielka jego głowa przypominała jeden z tych okazów buldoga, który najmniej budzi zaufania. Karpena niemożebny w pożyciu, złośliwy, mściwy i nikczemny, ogólnie był nienawidzony. Tymczasem Karpena zupełnie inne miał o sobie wyobrażenie i starał się usilnie o utrzymacie przyjacielskich stosunków z Andrzejem Ferrato. Ale rybak zawsze źle go przyjmował, co zresztą było zupełnie właściwem, tembardziej, że pretensye Hiszpana sięgały zbyt daleko. Na wstępie więc spytał już Karpenę: — Co cię do mnie sprowadza? — Przechodząc, ujrzałem światło w oknach, wstąpiłem więc. — Po co? — Odwiedzić sąsiada. — Wiesz, że nie lubię twoich odwiedzin. — Zazwyczaj — odparł z pewną bezczelnością Hiszpan — ale dziś... kto to wie?... Andrzej Ferrato nierozumiał i nie mógł odgadnąć znaczenia tych słów dość zagadkowych. Jednak pomimowoli zadrżał, co nie uszło bacznej uwagi niepożądanego gościa, który jak najspokojniej zamykał drzwi za sobą. — Pragnę z sąsiadem pomówić — rzekł zwolna Karpena. — Nie!... nie mam wcale ochoty... — Tak — ciągnął dalej przemytnik, jakby nie słyszał nie zachęcających słów rybaka — chcę z sąsiadem pomówić... w szczególności... — Chodź więc! — odparł Andrzej Ferrato, który z ważnych przyczyn dnia dzisiejszego nie chciał nikomu wzbronić wstępu do swego domu. Hiszpan przeszedł salę jadalną i udał się, idąc za rybakiem do jego pokoju. Skromny ten gabinet przedzielony był cienką tylko ścianą od pokoju, w którym znajdował się hr. Sandorf i Batory, tak, że każde słowo z toczącej się rozmowy pomiędzy Andrzejem Ferrato i Karpeną najdokładniej ich dochodziło. — Mów więc, czego chcesz? — spytał rybak. — Przybywam... raz jeszcze prosić... — O co? — O rękę twej córki, Andrzeju Ferrato. — Ani słowa więcej... — Ale wysłuchaj mnie, sąsiedzie!... Wiesz, że kocham Maryę i że mojem jedynem pragnieniem jest poślubić jął... Takie były życzenia Karpeny. Od kilku już miesięcy prześladował on Maryę swojemi oświadczynami. Łatwo się można domyśleć, że robił to nie z miłości, ale dla korzystnych widoków. Andrzej Ferrato był zamożnym rybakiem, podczas gdy Hiszpan zgoła nic nie miał, nie dziw więc, że myśl zostaniu zięciem człowieka, posiadającego mienie, podobała się wielce przebiegłemu przemytnikowi, ale nic też naturalniejszego, że rybak wcale sobie takiego zaszczytu nie życzył. — Karpene — odrzekł więc z godnością Andrzej Ferrato — zwracałeś się już z tą propozycyą do mojej córki i otrzymałeś odpowiedź odmowną; udałeś się z tem do mnie, spotkało cię to samo; pytasz mnie dziś jeszcze... więc mówię ci po raz ostatni, że nic z tego nie będzie... Oblicze Hiszpana zmieniło się do niepoznania. Wargi dziwnie się wygięły, okazując dwa rzędy zębów. Oczy rzucały złowrogie spojrzenia. Andrzej Ferrato nie mógł w zmroku wieczornym dopatrzyć straszliwej złośliwości, malującej się na tej dzikiej twarzy. — Czy to ostatnie słowo? — zapytał. — Ostatnie! jeżeli po raz ostatni pytasz mnie o to — odrzekł rybak — ale jeżeli zapytanie ponowisz, otrzymasz zawsze tę samą odpowiedź. — Ponowię, lak! ponowię — powtórzył Karpena — a jeżeli Marya każe mi to uczynić? — Ona! — zawołał Andrzej Ferrato — ona!.. Wiesz przecie, że moja córka ani cię kocha, ani poważa... — Uczucia jej mogą się zmienić, gdy z nią pomówię — odparł Hiszpan. — Co to ma znaczyć? — Tak, Ferrato, pragnę z nią także pomówić. — Kiedy? — Natychmiast!... Czy słyszysz?... Muszę rozmówić się z nią!... muszę... i to tego wieczora. — To być nie może! — Strzeż się! — zawołał, podnosząc głos Karpena — raz jeszcze powtarzam, strzeż się! — Strzedz się? — Zemszczę się! — Eh! mścij się, jeżeli możesz i śmiesz — odrzekł Andrzej Ferrato, unosząc się, także — Twoje groźby nie przerażają mnie wcale, wiesz o tem! A teraz wynoś się, albo cię za drzwi wyrzucę! Krew uderzyła do głowy Hiszpana. Byłby się może nawet odważył na krok gwałtowny, ale widocznie inne miał plany, więc usiłował się powściągnąć. Wybiegł do sali zatrzasnąwszy drzwi za sobą, a po chwili opuścił dom rybaka, nie rzekłszy ani słowa. Zaledwie wyszedł z gabinetu Ferrata, drzwi wiodące do przyległego pokoju natychmiast się otworzyły. W progu stanął hr. Sandorf, który przysłuchiwał się całej rozmowie, a zbliżywszy się do Andrzeja Ferrato, rzekł cichym głosem: — Ten człowiek zadenuncyował przed komendantem patroli, spostrzegłszy nas na wybrzeżu kanału Léme. Widział też nas w Rovigno i wie, że w tym domu dano nam przytułek. Pozwól więc ujść nam ztąd natychmiast, bo inaczej zginęlibyśmy... i ty z nami.